Super Adventure Potter
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Adventure Time,Harry Potter,Supernatural Crossover. Harry&Ron,Castiel&Dean terjebak di The Land Of Ooo, begitu juga Voldemort&Crowley, mereka bertemu Ice King & berkerja sama untuk memusnahkan dunia. dan para pahlawan kita bertemu dengan Finn and Jake, kenapa bisa begitu?.Please Reviewnya... (NO SLASH). DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time punya Pendleton Ward(Cartoon Network), Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling(Warner Bros'), Supernatural punya Erick Kripke(the CW). Kami tidak punya apa-apa.**

Prolugue:

Kotak Dimensi, kotak itu adalah kotak yang tidak pernah dilihat selama berabad-abad. Bahkan jika ada yang menemukan kotak itu dia akan mati,jika dibuka(kata orang-orang).

Kotak tersebut hanya memilih yang terpilih. Jika kotak itu dibuka oleh sang terpilih maka dia tidak akan mati dan memiliki misi yang harus diselesaikan.

Sang terpilih akan diberi kekuatan yang besar dan dapat membuka dimensi dunia yang berbeda-beda tetapi itu sebuah misteri. Maka orang-orang terus mencarinya.

Tetapi kapan Sang Terpilih ditemukan? Itu juga masih misteri…, katanya ada seseorang yang mengendalikan kotak itu, siapakah dia?

**A/N: selamat membaca ini cerita: LunaScamander17,MIAWTHORN,And Princess Crystal69. ;D**


	2. First Meet

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Adventure Time, dan Supernatural bukan punya kami. ;D**

Chapter 1: First Meet

Harry dan Ron berada di _The forest of Dean _untuk mencari horcrux terakhir yang dimiliki Voldemort.

"Harry kapan kita akan menemukan Horcrux Voldemort?! Kata Ron dengan mulut yang penuh roti.

"jangan malas Ron,kita perlu mencari Horcrux terakhir jika tidak Voldemort bisa menguasai dunia penyihir maupun dunia muggle!" Kata Harry sambil melihat peta perampok.

Lalu, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan….tiba-tiba saja..

BRUK! " Aduh! Benda apa ini?!" Ron terjungkal ke tanah, hingga lututnya terluka.

Harry segera mengambil barang itu setelah membangunkan Ron dan membasuh lututnya.

" kotak hitam ini..mungkin berisi Horcrux!" Kata Harry penuh harapan.

" Yang benar saja? Voldemort pintar menyembunyikan horcrux itu?!" Ron jadi emosi

Akhirnya karena penasaran, Harry membuka kotak itu. Dari dalam kotak muncul cahaya terang, mereka sepereti masuk ke kotak itu.

In Supernatural World….

Dean dan Castiel sedang membuat 'ramuan' untuk senjata makhluk yang sedang diburu mereka,sementara itu,Sammy sedang tertidur.

"menurut mu kita melakukannya dengan benar?" Tanya Cass tidak yakin

"iya,lah" jawab Dean "emangnya kenapa?"

Cass menjawab "nggak..iseng doang"

Kemudian, setelah selesai membuat 'ramuan' , Dean dan Castiel pergi ke sarang makhluk itu, yang berlokasi di sebuah hutan,

Sammy tidak ikut karena masih tidur, dan Dean tidak ingin menganggu tidur Sammy,kerena bisa ngambek kalau di bangunkan.

Hal yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah: di hutan tersebut ada kotak dimensi yang lain, kotak dimensi tersebut tersebar di seluruh dunia.

"Dean, alamatnya benar, nih?" tanya Cass,

"iya,lah, coba kamu tanya Tuhan mu itu" jawab Dean.

Setelah berjalan sekian lama, Dean dan Cass menemukan sebuah pohon dengan lubang di tengahnya, Dean memeriksa lubang tersebut.

"Cass, sini deh… kamu tau nggak ini apaan?" panggil Dean sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak.

Cass berjalan kesamping Dean "aku nggak tau…" Cass menjawab

Dean mengambil kotak hitam yang ada di pohon berlubang itu.

"oh…." Kata Dean sambil mengamati. "coba aku buka…" kata Dean sambil membuka kotak itu, tiba- tiba, Dean&Cass tersedot masuk ke dalam kotak itu.

In the land Of Ooo...

Finn: Hey jake! Aku bosan!

Jake: memang kamu berpetualang kemana lagi Finn? kita sudah menjelajahi seluruh Land of Ooo..

Finn:aku tau,tapi..kita jalan-jalan saja!

Jake:ohh baiklah Finn,Beemo!jaga rumah selama kami pergi

Beemo: ya Jake..

Finn dan jake berjalan keluar dari rumah pohonnya,tiba-tiba.

Finn: Jake!Jake!Jake! coba kesini!

Jake: Apa?Apa?Apa?!

Finn:lihat ini! Kotak hitam ini!

Jake:Whoaa…uhh Finn..lebih baik jangan buka Finn…

Tetapi Finn membukanya, Keluarlah cahaya terang dan munculah dua pemuda,yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satu berwarna merah terang.

"AAGGH! _What the flip?!" _Finn berteriak sangat histeris dan terjatuh karena kaget

" Whooooooooaa! _Ohhh! Man!"_ Jake juga berteriak,tetapi lebih kecil dari Finn

"_Where are we and Who are You!" _kata Ron dia menunjuk kearah Finn dan Jake "_Bloddy Hell Harry_ dimana kita!"

" mana ku tahu sebaiknua kita bertanya pada mereka" kata Harry.

Lalu,kotak hitam tersebut beraksi lagi dan kali ini keluarlah dua pria,yang satu mengenakan '_trenchcoat_'

"AGGHH_! _KELUAR LAGI! _OHH BOY!" _ Finn berteriak lebih keras lagi

" _MAN!_ Ya ampun,ini terus terjadi!" Jake Berteriak ketakutan

"Cass,kamu nggak menteleport kita,kan?" kata Dean sambil menengok sekeliling

"nggak,kok" jawab Cass "kita dimana?" tanya Cass

Dean menjawab "mana kutahu! yang pasti bukan neraka!"

" HAH?!" Jake mengendus-ngendus mereka ber-empat

" _DUDE!_ Mereka semua manusia! " kata Jake bersemangat

TBC…..

**A/N: ok… ini baru Chapter sesungguhnya! ;D. kami sangat mengharapkan Review jadi Review ya! ;D. oh ya ini dia Profile kami:**

**MIAWTHORN: supernatural**

**LunaScamander17: Harry Potter! ;D**

**Princess Crystal69: adventure time**

**MIawthorn masih ngotot Cass punya dia!**


	3. Find out & what Creature?

**Disclaimer: Supernatural punya the CW, HarPot punya JKR, Adventure Time punya Cartoon Network, kami? Kami tidak punya apapun dari karya ini. ;D**

Chapter 2: Find Out

Finn: huh? Manusia?

Jake: Iya! Aku bisa mencium bau kaki mereka

Finn:…..Jadi mereka bukan monster yang menyerang The land Of Ooo?

"apa yang kau pakai di kepalamu?" tanya Ron pada Finn.

Finn: ini?...oh,ini seperti topi biasa.

"bentuknya seperti telinga kucing" kata Dean.

Finn: ini Beruang!

"oh.. ku kira itu juga kucing dari tadi" kata Ron.

"_Same as I'm_" Kata Dean dengan suara cool.

Jake: jadi kalian manusia atau bukan?

"tentu saja iya!" Ron menjawab dengan Antusias.

Jake: kenapa kalian bisa disini? Ini kan dunia berbahaya,kalau kalian mau "bertahan" di dunia ini kalian harus menjadi seorang petualang

Kata jake dengan lagak sombong

Finn: yeah, ini tidak masuk akal padahal kami hanya membuka kotak hitam bodoh ini.

"Bisa saja itu Horcux!" Harry mencoba lagi membuka kotak itu, tapi Dean merebut kotak itu dari tangannya.

"aku ingin pulang lebih dulu!" Dean langsung membuka kotak itu dan…tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Loh?! Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Kata Dean dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Finn: Jangan-jangan kamu merusaknya?

" Apa?! Tentunya tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" Dean menjadi emosi.

"kotak hitam itu tidak gampang rusak" Seru Castiel dari belakang "tapi ngomomng-ngomong aku bukan manusia loh"

Finn: trus? Apa?

Tiba-tiba seekor ular datang, ular itu sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari ular terbesar didunia. Ular itu sangat gendut(jika dilihat dari bagian perutnya), dan kelihatan kumuh dan jelek sangat jelek sekali.

"Basilik!" Ron langsung lari.

"jangan tatap matanya!" Harry memejamkan matanya.

"ken…." Dean, walau dia tidak tahu apa-apa dia tetap menutup matanya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"namaku Cavin…." Seru ular itu dengan desisan.

Jake: Cavin(baca:Kavin)?

Ular: Cavin! Pake C bukan K! seru ular itu lagi.

Ternyata ular it bukan basilik, tapi tetap saja kelihatan dan terdengar dari nada bicaranya kalau dia sangat menyebalkan. [-_-(uh…)]

**A/N: sekali lagi tolong review ya! Maaf bila karakter jahatnya belum keluar, yang jelas ular(yang super jelek dan menyebalkan itu) mungkin bisa jadi salah satu tokoh jahat. Sekali lagi, Plot ini tidak hanya dikerjakan oleh LunaScamander17 saja, Princess Crystal: Adventure Time, dan MIAWTHORN: Supernatural.**

**Walau belakangan ini MIAW sibuk ^_^, ayo MIAW berusaha! Kamu bisa! ^U^(hehe)**

**Mind to Review? **


End file.
